New allies
by The Heir of Seth
Summary: Aelita is finally ready for materalization. Also a new student arrives at kadic high. However another person in Lyoko is trying to help them fight Xana or is he? Anyway it's a UxY, JxA, OxOC. But please read and reveiw. Postponed at the moment D:
1. Email? From who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko in any way shape or form

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko in any way shape or form. Though I wish I did. (Cries)

Could you say that again?!

It was another cold morning at the Kadic high school. (For all of you people who don't know the crew watch the shows) Late last night Jeremy, though he does not know since he is asleep, got an e-mail from an unknown person. One thing is for sure it isn't Aelita or Xana who sent it to him.

"Hey Ulrich wake up man." Said Odd in his usual cheerful voice.

"What is it Odd?" Said Ulrich.

"Jeremy wants us come to the factory. He says it's urgent." Odd said in 'I'm a little worried' voice.

"Alright I'll be right there just give time to get ready ok?" Ulrich asked.

"No problem but hurry up. Hey Kiwi lets give Ulrich a jump start." Said Odd with a grin.

"Gah! Kiwi don't lick my feet! I'm so getting Odd back for that." Ulrich almost screamed in laughter as Kiwi licked his foot.

Back in Jeremy's room Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita were talking about the new program that Jeremy installed into Lyoko.

"Alright Ulrich's on his way." Said Odd as he walked through the door.

"Good then we'll begin once Ulrich gets here." Said Jeremy.

"If you don't mind me wondering Jeremy, but something seems to be making you extremely giddy and excited. Am I right?" Yumi asked.

(Gets a big grin on his face) "You're quite right Yumi. I managed to figure out a way materialize Aelita into our world." He said with the biggest triumphant grin ever.

"What really?!" Aelita said in the most hopeful voice possible over his computer.

"Yup" Said Jeremy grinning.

"That's great Jeremy." Said Ulrich as he entered the room.

"Oh hi Ulrich. I trust that you slept well?" Jeremy asked.

"Yup. By the way Odd thanks a lot for getting Kiwi to wake me up." Said Ulrich with a bit of revenge in his voice.

"Hi Ulrich." Said Yumi with a bit of discomfort.

"Hi Yumi." Replied Ulrich with the same bit of discomfort.

Then everything went silent from what seemed to Ulrich and Yumi an hour but then Jeremy broke the silence.

"Hey everyone. I just got an e-mail from someone in Lyoko?!" Said Jeremy with utmost surprise in his voice.

"Really who is it?" Asked Odd.

"It seems to be from a someone in Lyoko but I don't know who in fact he told me in the e-mail that he doesn't have a name. Mmmm I wonder who that is." Jeremy wondered.

"Enough wondering Jer tell us what this person sent you will ya." Said Odd anxiously.

"It says that he wants to see us at Lyoko today after our classes to discuss a new plan to defeat Xana." Said Jeremy as he read from the e-mail.

There was an anxious silence. Then Jeremy spoke.

"I'll guess we can go see what's up. But be careful because it might be one of Xana's traps so I'm sending only a few of you. Incase things go bad…" Said Jeremy.

"Don't worry Jeremy. I'm positive if this person is from Xana they would probably know not to try anything." Said Ulrich trying to make sure Jeremy isn't becoming paranoid.

"Remember guys we still need to materialize Aelita before this person is met if it is a trap." Said Jeremy sternly.

"Ok, time for class you all heard the bell. Come on move it. Don't want to be late now do you?." Yelled Jim one of the school staff.

"Alright. Well I'll see guys at the factory after our classes. Don't want to make Jim angry." Yumi said as she went to her first class.

"Same here." Said Odd as he did the same as Yumi.

"See ya later Jeremy." Said Ulrich as he went to his class also.

"See ya later Aelita. Be careful out there." Said Jeremy happily.

"Of coarse Jeremy." Aelita says happily.

Then Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich went to there first class of the day. Which happens to be Mrs. Hertz's class and a new student happens to be coming to their school that happens to be…

"Everyone please welcome our new student here. Sirius Iruka." Said Mrs. Hertz in a cheerful voice.

She was wearing fingerless gloves that stretched to the elbow and had buckles connecting to the turtle necked tank-top, cargo pants, and had her hair braided down to her middle back like dreads, and finally she had a few freckles on her face.

(A.N. She speaks in a Scottish accent. I can't really type Scottish words so use your imagination.)

"Sirius please sit next to Odd. Odd please raise your hand." She said as Odd raised his hand.

Odds POV:

Oh wow she's beautiful. I wonder what I should say to her. Maybe' Hi nice to meet you.' Ah no damnit that's not going to work. Man I suck at pickup lines. Oh well I can only hope or maybe I could say 'Hi I'm Odd as you probably know and I'll introduce you to my friends.' Yeah maybe that could work. Well here it goes. I so hope I don't do anything stupid like that one day near Christmas.

Back to regular story POV.

"Hello Odd." Said Sirius in the Scottish accent.

"Hello Sirius. Nice to meet you. Would like to meet my friends after class is over?" Odd asked/said.

"Sure." She said.

"Odd, Sirius please pay attention." Mrs. Hertz snapped at them.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Hertz." He said.

After they had another uneventful day of boring classes. Odd introduced Sirius to his friends.

"Hey guys. This is Sirius." Said Odd.

"Hello my name is Yumi." She said with a smile.

"My names Jeremy." He said with a smirk.

"And my names Ulrich." He said with a smile just like Yumi's.

"Nice to meet you all." She said with a smile.

Jeremy starts to think Odd better not try to take her to the factory despite her becoming they're friends.

"So who's the new weirdo?" Said a voice only the Lyoko gang could unfortunately remember.

It was Sissy.

"What do you want Sissy?" Said Ulrich in an annoyed voice.

"I just want to be with you Ulrich. Why don't you just that Yumi and come with me?" She said in the utmost irritating voice imaginable.

"Hey Sissy why don't you just go and find yourself a nice guy. Then again he might run away before you get to close to him." Joked Odd.

"Hmp let's go find someone else who happens to be a bit nicer than you Odd. See ya later Ulrich." She said and then walked off.

"Don't worry she's like that to everyone." Said Odd.

"Oh ok. I thought it was because of my hair. Most people don't really like it." Sirius said sadly.

"Guys we got to go do that _thing_." Said Jeremy trying to remind everyone of what needed to be done.

"Oh right. Sirius we need to head out and go get something. We'll be right back don't worry." Said Odd with a smile across his face.

"Wait, why can't I come with you?" She said confused.

"Well we just need to get something from our rooms. We'll be back so don't worry Sirius." Jeremy said nervously trying to look busy.

"Hmm, ok then." Said Sirius kind of sad.

Hmph, I can tell they are lying. I suppose I'll follow them.

And with that the gang left for the factory. But what they didn't know was that Sirius is following them. As they went inside the factory by the elevator. She then followed by climbing the ropes above it and as they left she got in the elevator. Which lead to the main room and quite some surprises, while Sirius alerted Jeremy to her presence accidentally which made Jeremy jump out of his skin.

"Wha? Sirius how did you get here?" Said Odd in utter amazement.

"Ah Sirius how did you get in here?" Jeremy said in the same manner as Odd.

"I followed you here. What is this place?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Ah man I didn't think she would find the factory. Ah well since she's here might as well tell her everything. Ok guys I'm going to get you guys into Lyoko so hop in." Jeremy said.

After Jeremy had gotten everyone ready and sent them to Lyoko, he told Sirius about Lyoko and everything they fight for.

"The place you're looking at right now on the computer screen is Lyoko. It's a virtual world where Aelita, a good friend of ours, is the princess. And I virtualize my friends in her world to deactivate a tower. The only problem is that there are monsters summoned and controlled a virus in Lyoko called Xana that activates these towers and causes trouble in our world. Aelita goes to these towers and deactivates them. That's what the return to the past now program is for, to make sure no one else remembers what happens and keeps this place going. That's why we are there at Lyoko. To protect Aelita." Said Jeremy.

"Wait? What?! My head hurts." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Ok let me explain again." He said going into the explanation again.

Back in Lyoko Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were waiting for Jeremy to answer them. Then after about 20 minutes. He answered.

"Hey guys sorry I couldn't talk-. He stopped talking immediately because he noticed some tower activity.

"Guys there is another activated tower in the glacier region, and I'm reading that it's being guarded by 5 tarantulas. Be careful." He said.

"No problem Jer. It's a good thing we came here first." Said Odd with a smirk.

"Huh? What in the name of?." Jeremy said in a surprised voice.

"What's wrong Jeremy?." Said Ulrich looking a little worried.

"The tarantulas … they're gone! It's as if they just got wiped out." Jeremy said extremely surprised.

"Wait who's that over there in the distance?" Said Yumi.

A figure was standing over in the distance on a nearby glacier.

"Hello Jeremy." Said a mysterious voice.

(A.N.)Ok I haven't written in ages in fact about a year and a half but I've revised this chapter and I'm planning on revising everything else as well. Which by the way everyone I've put a few news things in so you can call it an expansion version of the first chapter hehe.


	2. Just who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko I any way, shape, or form.

The Guardians?

"Hello Jeremy." Said a mysterious voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" Said Jeremy in a worried voice.

"I'm the one who sent you the e-mail Jeremy." He said.

"So you're the one who sent it to me. Mmm interesting." He said.

"Yo Jeremy who is this punk?" Said Ulrich as he was running up to their mysterious messenger with Yumi, Odd, and Aelita.

(Our mysterious character's wearing blue baggy jeans but they felt the same as any, a blue t-shirt with double dragons on them, black shoes with red stripes, his hair was brown, he's wearing fingerless gloves, and he has dual pistols, a katana blade, and martial arts as his weapons.)

He looks so much like my brother. But then again my brother has been long dead. Thought Sirius.

"He's apparently the one who sent me the e-mail. Or so he claims." Jeremy said.

"Ok first things first. Just who are you?" Said Odd.

"I'm one of the guardians of Lyoko. There were originally four of us. Each one of us was assigned to a sector and if another guardian needed help guarding a sector we would simply help them out. However I don't have a name as I said in my e-mail to Jeremy. I was assigned to the mountains region. And I've been guarding that area for 6 years." He said.

"That's a likely to believe story. However how do we know your not working for Xana?" Jeremy said.

"I see. It'll be hard to convince you all but I don't work for Xana. However I did once." He said with a brief discomfort.

"Really. Why should we believe you?" Said Yumi.

"Because Xana nearly killed us all one day. When we, the guardians, first heard about Xana we thought he could become an ally. But we were fools to think so. He came around 2 years ago when I was still a trainee. He offered to train me. The other guardians thought it was a good idea." He said stopping for there response.

"Please tell us more." Said Aelita.

"Well the training was severely hard. Xana put me through the most rigorous training of martial arts, katana arts, and pistoleer precision. Then a year later everything changed." He said with a slightly proud mood within his voice.

"What happened a year later?" Yumi asked.

"Well me and the other guardians went to a meeting with Xana. He said that he found some new evil that threatened Lyoko. He was talking about the real-life humans everywhere. Of coarse the other guardians didn't approve of Xana killing all of the humans and I must say neither did I. However at that moment 7 I repeat 7 tarantulas appeared and… and killed all of them except for me because he believed that I would help him do this but instead I killed the 7 tarantulas and then I ran as hard as I could to the nearest tower. And then that's when I saw it. A vision in my head. It was a terrible sight. It showed me the terrible things that Xana would do if I did nothing to stop. But then the cavalry arrived a little bit later. That was you guys. And I'm very thankful that you arrived when you guys did." He said once again waiting for their response.

"I don't believe you." Said Odd.

"Ya well I do." Sirius said.

"Why do you believe him?" Jeremy asked.

"Because well why would he lie to us in the first place? And if you look at his right hand there are scars on it." She said.

As she said that our storyteller hid both of his hands in his pockets.

"Like I said I did work Xana. When I said the training was severely hard. I wasn't joking. That training caused me to go through extreme pain on most of my body. And I have to say I'm not to proud of my training." He said.

"Alright we'll believe your story for now. But one question still remains. Just what do we call you?" Said Jeremy.

"How about we cal him Seth?" Sirius asked.

"Ok but just a question why Seth?" Ulrich asked Sirius over the headset.

"Because my brother was named Seth. And because he looks so much like him." She said.

"Then it's settled. But you had better not be in league with Xana. But if you are we will kill you. Got it?" Odd said/asked.

"Of coarse." 'Seth' said.

"And one more thing Jeremy when will we get Aelita materialized?" Yumi asked.

A.N. Ok people sorry that it had to be a little bit short but I got impatient. Anyway I seriously need to write longer than this. I assure you all the story will get better with time. And please Read and Review. I can't write a good story without the help of a few fans. If I have any.


	3. Materialization

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko nor do I own Sirius Iruka. Sirius is The Morrigan's Prophecy's character. However I do own my character Seth Iruka.

And it's time to thank the reviewers:

TristansDice: Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. And I will make it easier to follow.

Railik: Thank you so much dude. I'll be sure to add more chapters very soon.

And now we shall bring forth the chapter. Arise Chapter 3….. Damnit! Ah well you can just read it from here. (Mutters under breath) Stupid spell didn't work.

Materialization

"And one more thing Jeremy when will we get Aelita materialized?" Said Yumi.

"Oh right I'm sorry Aelita. I forgot completely about your materialization." Jeremy said.

"It's alright Jeremy. When can we start?" Said Aelita.

"Right now if you want." He said.

Of coarse Jeremy was thinking please now. Please now. Please now.

"Of coarse Jeremy." She said.

"That's all good but I have to run now. Everyone take care. Oh and one more thing. Jeremy as soon as you've materialized Aelita and made sure every single part of her body is clear of any involvement with Xana. I want you to shut down Lyoko. Forever." 'Seth' said.

"Huh? Are you sure you want that? Because if you are sure that means that you'll die too." Jeremy said.

"Yes I'm aware of the consequences. But nothing would thrill me more than to see Xana deleted. But I only ask for this, please remember me. Always." He said.

"No. Please don't shut it down not until we can materialize him too." Sirius said with a sudden outcry.

"Huh? Sirius? Why do you want to have him materialized?" Odd said with I don't understand voice.

"Because he looks just like my brother that disappeared so many years ago. And since he looks so much like him I don't want to see him get deleted." She said.

"I understand. But if you want to be materialized before shut down you have to earn our trust." Jeremy said.

"Understood Jeremy." 'Seth' said.

"It sounds like you're strong. What kind of weapons you got? I don't see them anywhere." Yumi said.

"Hang on. I'm going to get my sword out." 'Seth said.

He then closed his eyes and then he stretched his left arm out and then something black appeared in his hand.

"Well this is my sword. What do u guys think?" 'Seth' asked.

It looked like Hei's sword from Yu Yu Hakusho except it was as long as kenshin's sword from Rorouni Kenshin.

"Well what about a ranged weapon?" Odd asked.

"I have a rifle." He said

He then held out his right arm and closed his eyes. Then his rifle virtualized right below his right arm and he caught it.

"This is it. What do you think?" He said.

"Not bad. I trust you're a good shot?" Odd said/asked.

"Ya I'm not a bad shot." 'Seth' said.

"Guys Xana's attacking again. The activated tower is in the forest region." Jeremy said.

"Huh? Again!" Ulrich said with a bit of I don't believe this voice.

"Yup I'm afraid so. But it's really strange though." Jeremy said.

"What's strange Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"The towers keep on going on and off. I don't know what Xana is planning. It's so confusing." Jeremy said.

"Are you sure it's Xana Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so Yumi." Jeremy said with a very worried expression on his face.

(Jeremy's mind) I hope Aelita isn't going to be reckless again try to deactivate them. Please don't go Aelita. (Jeremy thought hopefully.)

"We need to go and deactivate them Jeremy." Aelita said.

(A.N.) Hello people sorry that I haven't updated for a bit. Anyway please read and review and believe me when I say this I tried to make it easier to follow.


	4. A Piece of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. And people you should know by now that I own Seth Iruka but I'm writing this anyways for those of you who have a bad case of short term memory. No offense people.

**A Piece of the Past**

"Seth? Where are you?" Sirius screamed into an unknown house.

"Seth! Where ar-" she said but then the phone rang. Interrupting her.

She answered the phone only to hear something terrible.

"Hello? Is this Sirius Iruka?" Said a voice on the phone.

"Yes this is she. Who is this?" She said calmly hoping it this phone call had nothing to do with her brother.

"I'm a police officer. I'm afraid something has happened to your brother." He said with a bit of 'I'm really sorry' in his voice.

"Why? What happened to him?" She asked the police officer.

"I'm afraid his Jeep was found in the Oakland Bay. There wasn't a body so don't fret. However we looked at the car after getting it out of the bay and there was a large amount of blood that came from him. And we are presuming that he is gone. I'm sorry." He said with the deepest amount of remorse that he had wished that this never happened.

"Oh my god no." Sirius said while on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. I really wish this didn't happen. You have my heartfelt apology. I didn't kn-" And at that moment Sirius hung up the phone and then just fell to the ground crying her eyes out.

Then she awoke with a start sweaty and shaking. It was a dream. A dream that had once been real but none the less a dream and Yumi was standing by her bed.

"What's wrong Sirius?" She asked.

"Nothing Yumi. I just was having a bad dream." She said.

Then she remembered what had happened yesterday back at the factory.

(Flashback)

"We need to deactivate the towers Jeremy." Aelita said.

"But Aelita what if it's a trap set by Xana?" Odd asked.

"Then we'll fight them together as one." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry we'll protect you Aelita. No matter what." Yumi said.

"And we don't plan on letting you down." Odd said.

Then they all put there hands in unison (A.N. I think that's how you spell it).

"Hold on they all stopped except one. The one in the Glacier region." Jeremy said.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys that I can't stay in the same region for more than 16 hours at a time. I've already been here for about 9 hours." Seth said.

"Damn then we'd better hurry." Ulrich said.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you swear Ulrich." Odd said.

"Now is not the time Odd. We need to go and deactivate that tower ASAP." Yumi said.

"Ok … I've found it. It's about over that big glacier. I'm sending your vehicles now. Sorry Seth but you'll need to stay behind. There isn't enough room for you." Jeremy said.

"It's ok I need to go do some field work over in the forest region anyway." Seth said.

"Huh you need to do some field work? What are you planning on doing there?" Ulrich asked.

"That's not any of your business. Sorry but I have to go now. Good luck and all." He said as he just disappeared as if he vanished.

"Whoa! How'd he do that?" Odd asked with a face that looked like he got slapped in the face.

"Never mind that now. We need to get to that tower." Jeremy said.

"Your right Jeremy. How far away is it?" Ulrich said.

"About one hundred yards west of your position." Jeremy said.

"Ok we are on our way." Odd said.

Then all of them jumped on there vehicles (Aelita riding with Ulrich because she doesn't have one). Ulrich of coarse had his motorbike. While Yumi has her hover scooter. And Odd has his hover board. As they set out to deactivate the tower.

(A.N.) I really tried to write more but once again I got impatient sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry I haven't been updating for months but I had major writers block. Anyway I plan writing way faster extremely soon and I'd like some ideas from you guys.


End file.
